This invention relates generally to microwave transmission devices and more particularly to a means for promoting phasematching between dissimilar transmission devices.
Coaxial cables have been long known and accepted as a means of transmitting microwave energy from one location to to another. These cables are frequently utilized for connecting together various pieces of apparatus within a system. In such applications, the cables are of varying lengths and as a result, problems inevitably arise concerning phase matching.
Various solutions have been proposed for phase error correction. These methods have been successful where cables have been connected to like devices i.e. other cables. However, where connections arise between dissimilar devices for example, the coaxial cable and a microstrip, the problem of phase error correction has not been adequately solved.